Party In Your Bedroom
by Dajypop
Summary: AU. Sora is the new boy in town, coming from a large town for college. He's a freshman, and doesn't realize that he meets one of his schoolmates in a gay chat-room on the internet.
1. There's a lot of talk about you

**Title: Party In Your Bedroom**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: RikuSora**

**Summary: AU. Sora is the new boy in town, coming from a large town for college. He's a freshman, and doesn't realize that he meets one of his schoolmates in a gay chat-room on the internet.**

**Part One**

Sora seemed like the average boy when he was at school. Nobody knew him; he was practically a mystery. To be honest, the brunet was a good student; he didn't do anything wrong and he didn't talk in class. When at school, his cell phone was turned off, he left his iPod in the dorm, he didn't do anything the other kids did, except for the real studious ones. He only brought water bottles to class when he was sick and needed to drink fluids, or when it was hot or he was already dehydrated. All around, the boy appeared well-rounded and clean, possibly too much so, even in his mind. He was the kid that didn't even think inappropriately when the teacher spoke about Moby Dick.

Well, that is, if you looked at him. He was good at hiding things; he had to be, coming from the house that looked down upon his sexuality. It was part of the reason why he'd moved away for schooling; now he didn't have to put up with that nasty Kairi girl. He swore she thought they were going to be getting married, and he hadn't been wanting to take the charade that far.

To be honest, Sora didn't look like any fun to anybody on campus; just a boy serious about his schooling. Of course, once he got back to his dorm room, thankfully without a room mate, it was like he became a totally different person; especially when he turned on his laptop. He sat up on his bed, computer in his lap, one knee up and the other dangling off the side, onto the floor. He wore his school uniform, still; the shirt unbuttoned and the black pants crumpled in a heap on the ground by his desk, leaving him in a pair of colorful Hello Kitty underwear. While he believed in dressing plain, he rather enjoyed having fun underwear; he figured everyone should have some.

As he logged in to his favorite website, he went straight for the chat-room, also booting up his messengers. It was a friday, so he was free of classes for three days; he only had them four days a week. That meant he had all weekend to be his normal self, not the mask he put on in public. It just took one click, and he wasn't alone anymore. In the gay chat-room, there were at least fifteen other guys in there with sexy screen names, something he always liked about this site. His own was 'Masdebater'. Haha, Master Debater? Hells yes.

**Masdebater has entered the chat**

**Firecrotch** says: Hey, look everyone! He's back!

It was almost like the guys in here waited for Sora to get online.

**Masdebater** says: Hey guys. What's up tonight?

**Firecrotch** says: Nothin' much, sexyface.

**TouchMyKeyblade** says: Just waitin' up for you.

Usually he'd be in bed earlier than this, but he always waited to talk to Sora.

**SlipperyWhenWet** says: Soso, we've been waiting up just for you! Do you realize how late it is where Axey and I live?

Everyone knew that Axel and Demyx were together; they were the first to admit that they came on to talk to friends and sat in the same room, side by side, on different laptops, talking to everyone.

**RockHardAbs** says: Dem, you better go to bed.

**Firecrotch** says: Hey, Lex, don't ruin the moment.

Just because Lexaeus was Demyx's big brother...well, other than the fact that his sexy nerd of a boyfriend was on this chat-room, Sora figured he only stayed on here to keep up with Demyx and Axel, because those two could be pretty crazy.

**MasterOfDelusion** says: Next thing you know, you'll be telling me to go to bed.

**Masdebater **says: Hey, guys, seriously, just calm down. I'm bored...someone want to entertain me tonight?

**SexyFrenchman** says: Oh~ I'll do it~!

**TouchMyKeyblade** says: Nah, lemme do it, So.

Sora had a little bit of a moment, licking his lips before finally replying.

**Masdebater** says: Alright, Rik...you go for it. My IM's ""

**TouchMyKeyblade** says: Got it.

It wasn't long before he got a request for friendship.

Electric Blue Eyes () wants to add you to their messenger list.

After accepting, Sora waited patiently to be contacted while he twirled his fingers in his hair. It was going to be a party tonight; he quickly changed his display picture to a snapshot from his webcam; he had a lollypop of some sort in his mouth, licking it sexily as he let his blue eyes shine in the light of the computer.

Electric Blue Eyes says:

Hey, Sora. You look pretty hot tonight; any special occasion?

Or is it just me?

[ There's a party in your bedroom ] Sora [ All Night Long ] says:

Hey, Riku. Thanks; nah, just wanted to look good for you guys.

Electric Blue Eyes says:

Mm...I see. So, what did you have in mind for entertainment?

[ There's a party in your bedroom ] Sora [ All Night Long ] says:

Well...how about we play? *licks cheek*

Electric Blue Eyes says:

Are you sure you wanna play? *sexy grin*

[ There's a party in your bedroom ] Sora [ All Night Long ] says:

Positive. *sits in lap* *grinds gently*

Electric Blue Eyes says:

...Sora, where did you say you lived again?

[ There's a party in your bedroom ] Sora [ All Night Long ] says:

Destiny Harbor...I'm at the college dorms.

Why?

Electric Blue Eyes says:

I'm there, too. We should do this IRL.

[ There's a party in your bedroom ] Sora [ All Night Long ] says:

Alright! I'm in room 113.

Electric Blue Eyes says:

Be there in a minute.

And he hadn't lied. He was immediately offline and Sora closed his laptop as well. He heard knocking not too long after that. The brunet rose from his seat, opening up the door. Riku gasped a moment; this kid was in his English class.

"You're...Sora Key?"

Sora blushed considerably. "Y-yeah...Riku King." He hadn't expected the silveret to show up when he'd heard it was "Riku".

**AN: Okay, guys, this is it for part one. Part two will have the lemon in it, so if you don't like it, stop reading here.**


	2. Turning strangers into friends

**Title: Party In Your Bedroom**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: RikuSora**

**Chapter: 2/2**

**AN: This is the SMUT CHAPTER. If you don't like, don't read. :3**

**Part Two**

The two boys stood there, staring at each other and feeling their own levels of awkwardness.

Sora, of course, was only embarassed beyond belief. He'd never thought that anyone from his school, let alone anyone in his classes, would ever find out about his secret naughty side. Riku, on the other hand, was having a hard time keeping his eyes on the smaller male's face. He licked his lips, looking at the deep blush creeping from his face, down the small, pale neck and hiding under the white dress shirt. The silveret himself wore a pair of cargo shorts and a plain black t-shirt.

The brunet blushed even more under the intense aquamarine gaze of the taller, older boy, and he gasped as a slightly tanned hand scooted up underneath his chin, drawing the small, still-slightly-rounded face up from his abs to look at his face.

"Sora, I'm up here."

"Oh, right." Sora was as red as Axel's hair, now. Riku couldn't help but find it cute. Leaning forward, rough lips met smooth ones, and both sets of blue-tinted eyes slipped closed. Teeth nibbled at a plump bottom lip, and mouths open, tongues twining. A soft moan worked from the smaller male, and two large hands worked down to his butt, and suddenly the ground was yanked out from under him, both legs wrapping around a muscled, sexy waist.

Without realizing what was going on, Sora noticed they were moving. A hand had left him to close the door behind them, and he was dropped onto the foot of the bed. The computer was moved over to a desk and suddenly someone was on top again, kissing from those slightly bruised lips down to his jaw, following it up to a small ear. Biting and sucking there, Riku let his hands roam and begin popping buttons on the other's shirt.

Pushing the silveret up, Sora began to tug that tight black shirt off, grabbing it at the bottom hem and yanking up around his armpits. Sitting up, the other finished the job before standing and removing his shorts. He hadn't worn shoes; he didn't think he'd need them. Once he was naked, he set about doing the same to Sora; he made sure the smaller male matched him before he began to crawl back onto him, and this made Sora gasp.

"Something wrong?"

"I-it's..._HUGE_..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I'm a virgin?"

"Ah.." He could see where the problem lay. He smiled calmly, though, "Babe, I can help...just need to stretch you good enough." Sora, confused at first, watched as Riku brought his shorts up, taking out a small tube from a pocket. He pulled out a couple after a moment, because he only had small, mostly-used bottles on him at the moment. Good thing he always carried them with him...when he knew he was going to fuck.

"So, Sora....do any of those things you've told us in the Room still stand?" A slick voice asked, slipping back onto the smaller boy as he licked his lips and began to suck and bite at the spot just behind Sora's ear. A loud moan erupted from him and he gasped, instantly hard. "Mm...and how do you know about this?"

Sora couldn't even reply; he was panting and made a gesture to get the other to do something to him. With a roll of impatient eyes, Riku finally set about stretching him, working the brunet's neck with his teeth and lips, tongue joining the fray every so often. Constant moans left the smaller boy, toes curling as he found himself quickly getting used to one finger, then, amazingly, two. He was getting even more excite, which probably meant that, as a virgin, he wouldn't last long once they actually got going.

A second finger was added, crooking and dancing with the first, scissoring as an excuse to get the other ready. At first it was obvious that Sora didn't quite like that feeling, but with enough attention to his own cock to distract him, well, soon he was on board for anything. Riku continued like this until a third and, eventually, half of a fourth were inside the other, stretching him for the wide load he'd be experiencing soon enough. Without much of a warning, the fingers suddenly left him and the shaking brunet whimpered.

"R-riku...why did you--" He was cut off by those powerful hands spreading that cool gel over that waiting appendage. Each pass seemed to make it twitch little wet kisses at Sora, as if it were trying to be romantic. A gentle moan left him as the other pushed against his entrance, just teasing for now as he rubbed the sensitive pucker in an attempt to see how close Sora really was. It wasn't even two minutes of this before he nearly exploded his release all the way up to Riku's chin, neck, chest and stomach not protected from this onslaught of white, either.

To be honest, the brunet wasn't pleased. He whimpered and whined once he was done crying out in pleasure, trying to work out a sentence about how he wasn't happy and that he still wanted sex. To shut him up, the taller male suddenly slammed into him, figuring he had plenty of preparation. And, well, he was also being a little selfish; seeing that happen for the first time done by someone else had Riku nearly creaming right there as well. Once he was fully seated up to the root, he waited patiently enough for Sora to adjust, licking his lips at the incredible tightness hugging his unbearably needy cock. A whimper left the smaller male, and it didn't take long before Riku obeyed.

"Move."

In an instant, a nice, slow pace, something meant to tease them both, had the smaller writhing beneath the tanned man, toes twitching and hands in the sheets. He licked his lips and groaned, "F-faster.." But a change in pace didn't come. In fact, he could have sworn the silveret was going _slower_. Squirming beneath him, his hips began to rock and roll into the other's, trying to get something more than just this slow, torturous tempo. Soon enough, he got the hint and began to move quicker, increasing the steady beat and slap of skin on skin until Sora was crying out for more, nearly a scream already. A grin plastered on his features; the brunet was just too cute like that, face scrunched up in pleasure, hands fisted in the sheets. It wasn't until an accident occurred, though, that Riku _really_ got to see something cute.

Hitting the younger's sweet spot sent him into a frenzy. If he wasn't all the way hard before, he sure was now. His back arched into the other's, hips rolling with infuriating power that nobody really knew he had. By now, the tan man rather resembled the Cheshire Cat, his mouth was open so wide, displaying so many teeth. Of course, he was thankful the double to their couple wasn't able to see that, and he began to maneuver to hit that spot each and every time.

It didn't take long, like this, before Sora came _again_, and, feeling that tight hold only grow _tighter_, Riku followed soon after, both crying out each other's names. Collapsing on top of the smaller male, the silveret panted and licked his lips. However, while both brains were swimming from the overall power of their orgasms, the one thing they managed to pick out was this; a fist pounding into the wall Sora's head leant against.

"Keep it _down_! I'm _trying_ to watch my fucking _TV_, here!" That was Hayner, Sora's next door neighbor. There was a heavy blush on his cheeks, but soon laughter erupted from Riku.

"Damn, Sora, yer a screamer."

"Sh-shut up!" Sora replied, embarrassed.

"Nah, it's cute, don't worry about it." And with that, he was given a sweet kiss on the lips. "You want me out?"

Sora thought for a brief moment, then shook his head. "No...stay with me tonight?" To be honest, Riku didn't think he had the strength not to. So, he simply switched them around so they lay on the bed right, Sora on top so he didn't get squished, and both soon drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Okay, so, I hope you all enjoyed this! This was dedicated to my girlfriend, because she needs more yaoi porn. :3**


End file.
